


Kunzite.

by sonnet_18



Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: AU because I never listen to the Chiral Cafe CD, Aoba with ponytail is so cute please protect that man, Chiral Cafe AU, M/M, Mizuki owns the cafe in this universe, and his Ren, protect Ren too please, so there will not be any TnC or Lamento casts here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-26 21:20:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6256327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonnet_18/pseuds/sonnet_18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mizuki calls for an emergency meeting with all staff workers of Chiral Cafe. Noiz has a plan but will it be a success?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kunzite.

 

"Damn that Rhyme Restaurant. Their live band and cheap food are stealing our customers!" Mizuki angrily growls with a punch on the table.

 

Around the round table like bored and overworked knights are Koujaku, Noiz, Aoba, Mink, Clear and rest of the Chiral Cafe staffs. Noiz munches his Pizza while Clear is whisking another bowl of colourful, jellied-fish cream. Koujaku feeds Beni a small dish of salted salmon while they enjoy a cup of Sake’. Mink is trying to iron a table cloth on the table and Aoba pretends to fix Ren’s black bow tie while trying his best not to look too obvious in ogling the muscular cleaner. All of them hardly look surprise with their boss’s rattled emotions.

 

"Oi," Mizuki's eyebrow twitches at everyone's generous attention, "are you all even listening to me? That's why we have this urgent meeting! We need to get our customers back from that damn Rhyme Restaurant! So what if they have cool arcade games and a live band? Our cafe food is more delicious and not to mention our staffs are super friendly!"

 

Suddenly Mink curses and a dark aura surrounds him. The other few Chiral staff members steps back in fear. But actually the source of his irritation is this particular crease on the linen that can’t be ironed even after several ironing.

 

"Friendly, sure." Noiz chuckles in sarcasm, tasting one of Clear’s new recipe and gives the silverette a thumbs up.

 

Mizuki sighs heavily, “okay, sure, sometimes Koujaku flirts too much with the ladies but hey! He’s not the only one friendly and popular! You tell him, Clear.”

 

Clear stops whisking, "oh yes! We do have another friendly staff, don't we Master? Ever since you started working here, you’ve been verrrry popular!”

 

Aoba sighs and hides his face behind Ren’s fluffy head, “Only with Virus and Trip. They’ve been coming here almost every day and calling themselves my fans. But Virus gives good tip and Trip always finishes the cake. No matter how much I served them to him.”

 

“Exactly!” Mizuki slams the table again, making Koujaku spill his cup of Sake. “But it’s not enough! We need more than just Koujaku’s fan club and Aoba’s stalkers to keep this café up and running! We need to think up of a plan to get our customers back from the restaurant! I refuse to lose!”

 

Aoba grumbles, “they’re not my stalkers. They said they’re my fans, okay?”

 

He tries again and again to neatly tie Ren’s ribbon neck tie but either the tie got too long or too short at the end. Just when he was about to give up, to Aoba’s surprise Mink reaches out to redo the tie. It only took Mink a few seconds and Ren look so dashing with his cute tie!

 

“Oh! Ren looks so cute now! Thank you, Mink!”

 

Mink merely grunts and goes back to his linen laundry folding.

 

Noiz does a brisk typing at his computer, “well big boss, complaining loudly like a baby won’t solve our problem. Besides, I played their retro arcade game, pretty interesting. Especially that Tetris game.”

 

Mizuki looks like those tragic housewives in soap operas when she found out her husband cheated on her!

 

“You! You betrayed us and played games with them?! How dare you!”

 

Noiz sighs in annoyance, “can we go back to our discussion meeting? Or else I’m leaving.”

 

Their boss looks equally frustrated too, “well wise guy, what’s your great idea then? Like I said we can’t rely on Koujaku’s fanclub and Aoba’s stalkers.”

 

“Hey, I said they’re not my stalkers, sheesh!” Aoba interrupts.

 

At this Noiz smirks, “glad you ask, I have an idea that will appeal to new crowds. It’ll be White Day next week and we all know how the lady customers are excited over useless events like this. So I suggest we go for a cute theme that they’ll appreciate. I need Gas Mask’s help so bring your sewing material later and I’ll take the mutt.”

 

“Sewing? Did someone need help in stitching their ripped pants?”

 

Noiz sighs, “no, it’s for your master. You’re going to help sewing for him. He’ll be very happy if you come with me now with your sewing set box.”

 

“Okay~!” Clear replies in a sing song voice. Oblivious to what’s going on but still happy to help. Especially if it’s for Aoba’s sake.

 

At this Aoba finally stops long enough from staring at Mink’s deft hands folding the sheets and turn to Noiz.

 

“You need Ren? Why?”

 

“You’ll see later on. And you too old man, stop drinking and come with me.”

 

Noiz grabs Koujaku by the elbow and dragged him to the door.

 

“Huh? What the--- oi!”

 

******

 

It was an agonizing two hours of waiting. Aoba tried following them to the staff’s changing room but Noiz didn’t allow Aoba inside saying it was too small for more than three grown up man and a puppy. Mizuki waited with Aoba but in the end the café owner left for his office and do the bills. 

 

Leaving the waiter with a silent man and his basket of clean linens. Aoba is both happy and a little awkward with his crush. It’s the first time he’s with the older man alone and he wish he could open up a conversation without sounding lame. As a waiter, he knows how to suggest the best cakes or tea for the picky customers or the ladies who are concern about their sweet intake. But with Mink, Aoba is just tongue-tied!

 

“Man, they sure took their time in there. I wonder if they fall asleep or something.”

 

Mink just grunt in reply. Currently the stoic man is hunched over a low table. It picks up Aoba’s curiosity as the waiter moves closer.

 

“What are you doing--- ooh!”

 

On the table are pretty coloured threads, a box full of small gemstones and an apparatus that look like scissors. They are all arranged neatly next to a small heap of feathers that look too authentic to be manufactured from shops. So it must have been Mink who picked them up from the garden in front of the café shop where birds likes to perch on tree branches.

 

Picking up a light blue bead, Aoba examine it close to his amber eyes. Mink let him touch his items as his own big hands didn’t stop from crafting a beautiful ring.

 

“Are you making jewellery? They’re so pretty! But... why?”

 

Mink’s face couldn’t be anymore expressive than a wall. His big hands make quick work of a pink pretty bangle with a robin’s feather attached.

 

“We can sell these along with the pastries at the counter. Or for customers who bought a lot of cakes, they will receive these as free gifts. Customers who spends their birthdays at the café can choose from necklaces or hair clips of her wishes.”

 

Aoba has this awestruck look as he moves closer. Their knees almost bump against each other as Aoba next pick up one pretty hair clip with an eagle’s dark brown feather.

 

“Isn’t this hair clip a little too big?”

 

Aoba test the clip by clipping it to the tip of his ponytail.

 

Mink stops tying a red bangle and shakes his head, “no, this one goes to the forehead or over here…”

 

Gently he plucks the hair clip from Aoba’s soft locks and brushes aside Aoba’s bangs from his forehead. The younger male gasps softly at Mink’s warm fingers on the side of his head as the stoic man help clip Aoba’s bangs to the side.

 

“You always brush your hair behind your ear whenever you bend down to pick up dirty dishes and tea cups. This time just wear that hair clip, it’ll help clear the view from you.” Mink suggests as he goes back to his crafts. Oblivious to the youth’s fast beating heart and pink face.

 

“T-thank you… Mink.”, Aoba stutters and lightly touch the hair clip on the side of his forehead. He has no idea that Mink notices his habit of brushing his hair back! Maybe the big guy wasn’t as indifferent to his surroundings than he assumes… Aoba began to feel shy and a little self-conscious, wondering what else does Mink notice about his habits and behaviour that he himself didn’t realize…

 

“Wait up, a-are you giving this to me?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“B-but it’s too pretty to be worn by me! I… I should give you something in return. Um… uh… how about I brew a cup of coffee for you? Or make you a sandwhich?”

 

Mink blinks then goes back to his crafts, “do as you please.”

 

Since the café is almost deserted, Aoba feels like he’s on a date. He doesn’t have to wait tables or clean up so he spends the next half an hour later preparing the most delicious snacks for Mink and his cup of coffee. Aoba has a good memory when it comes to patrons so he remembers that Mink isn’t into sweet drinks and brews the coffee just like how Mink likes it.

 

“Here you are, careful it’s a little hot.”

 

Aoba has check his reflection from the mirror at the side entrance. The hair clip Mink gives him really matches his dark uniform and light hair! He feels so happy that he felt like falling in love all over again over the silent man. With a skip in his step, Aoba professionally place a dish of sandwiches and two coffee cups on the table. With a glance he’s amazed that Mink has finish crafting three necklaces, two chokers and two bangles when Aoba was at the kitchen!

 

“Wow… these are so beautiful! I’m sure Mizuki will be excited over this, Mink! He did think of giving gifts for our customers but we’re a little short on funds so these bangles and small jewelleries are an excellent idea!”

 

The silent man has trouble looking away from Aoba’s bright smile. No wonder the kid is good at his job as a waiter. He’s friendly, polite and smells like the blue wind... it almost makes Mink a little homesick. To think at a faraway island like here at Midorijima he can feel calm and at ease with this youth…

 

“We will have to make a lot.”

 

Mink’s replies are short and direct to the point but Aoba is still happy that at least they’re having a some sort of conversation.

 

“C-can I help? I’m a fast learner! Show me and I can work twice as fast.”

 

Mink looks up again from his work and stares at Aoba with his intense golden eyes. Aoba awkwardly brushes back a lock of hair behind his ear. Then he remembers the hair clip and pretends to scratch his ear instead. This is silly and awkward, he’s pretty sure Mink will shooh him away for bothering his work.

 

But another side of Aoba… feels like flirting.

 

Mink gave him a pretty hair clip and he’s hungry for more of the older man’s attention. Aoba begin to feel a little courageous that he wants to do something stupid. Something stupid that he’s sure he’ll regret for the rest of the day. Such as biting his lower lip, smile naughtily or… or move closer until their shoulders brush together...

 

“...Your hand.”

 

“Eh?” Aoba blinks and look down at his own palms, the nails are clean and trimmed. As the golden rule for working at the food industry. Wait, do they still smell after scrubbing that chocolate pot this morning?

 

“What’s wrong with my hands?”

 

Mink sighs and reaches out to grab Aoba’s wrist. The redhead was surprisingly gentle despite his gruff appearance. Before Aoba could react, next thing he saw was Mink tying a braided bangle with a pebble stone in the centre on Aoba’s wrist.

 

“O-oh... what a pretty shade of stone there--- Wait, what are you doing?”

 

“I don’t know the length of a girl’s hand. Let me measure with yours.”

 

Mink casually lied, of course he knew the measurement. He just need an excuse to touch Aoba although he really wishes he could caress those soft, blue strands of hair again.

 

Aoba tries to look annoyed though there’s a blush across his cheeks, “H-hey! just because I don’t have much muscles like Koujaku doesn’t mean I’m that slender! I can pick up granny just fine! Even with Ren on my head!”

 

Mink chuckles, trying to imagine the image of the kid balancing an old woman in his arms with a mutt clinging onto his head.

 

“Is that so?”

 

That small sound makes Aoba blush like a school girl, “y-yeah... we can even arm wrestle now to prove my point.”

 

Mink on the other hand has other ideas.

 

“Turn around.” He instructs the waiter.

 

Aoba stares back at him cautiously, “I said arm wrestling... are you planning to pull me into a real wrestling match? Grabbing me from the back and throw me backwards?”

 

Mink rolls his eyes, this kid watches too much Sumo competition, “Just turn around.”

 

The youth awkwardly move closer... turn around and sit crossed-leg in front of Mink. Aoba was so nervous that he almost sit on Mink’s lap! It doesn’t help that the redhead’s cinnamon scent smells so addictive that Aoba almost want to crawl all over him!

 

The youth gasps when he felt the ghost touches of Mink’s long fingers on his neck. Brushing away Aoba’s pony tail hair, his touches are so gentle like a lover that Aoba almost didn’t register the light weight hung from his neck.

 

Aoba blinks and look down across his chin, “O-oh... a necklace?”

 

“A pendant. I made the wooden border myself last night.”

 

“W-wow...”, Aoba caresses the pendant lovingly, not realizing Mink stare down at him from behind his shoulder with a small smile. “This pink stone is so pretty too.”

 

Aoba gasps when Mink moves close behind him and says in a soft voice beside Aoba’s ear.

 

“It’s called a Kunzite.”

 

Aoba never expect Mink will do such a thing since he always thinks Mink is someone who cares about his personal space. So Aoba freezes like a doll although his heart beats so fast! At the same time Mink waits for Aoba to reject him by moving away, wondering if he has cross the line. When the youth didn’t push him away, Mink moves forward a few inches until Aoba’s back rests on his chest. Then Mink reaches around Aoba’s arm to caress the pendant resting between Aoba’s collarbone.

 

“K-koon... site?” Aoba repeats with a small whisper. Overwhelm by Mink’s warmth from his broad chest and the heady scent of his body…

 

“Yeah, it’s a precious stone that represents tranquillity… a release of emotion and…“

 

Mink’s touches and his deep voice makes Aoba almost swoon.

 

“A-and?....”

 

Aoba turn his chin, blushing harder when their nose almost touch. The youth couldn’t look away from Mink’s piercing, golden eyes. Up close they’re so much more beautiful than the gems in Mink’s box of ornament stones.

 

“…and unconditional love.”

 

“M-Mink…”

 

“Just like you.”

 

Aoba is speechless. Mink’s voice is so tender and sincere to doubt.

 

Mink slowly but softly caress Aoba’s cheeks with the back of his knuckles. His fingers are too rough and worn that he didn’t want to accidentally hurt Aoba. The youth on the other hand hardly worries over that as he leans into Mink’s large palm like a purring cat. Closing his eyes and smile sweetly up to the older man. In their minds they have nothing but only tender thoughts of the other person. Mink cups Aoba’s cheek and shorten the distance between them, happy when he saw Aoba slowly close his eyes and…

 

“You can’t be serious!”

 

Koujaku’s loud voice from inside the staff’s changing room shatters the moment and rudely pull Aoba back to reality!

 

Aoba gasps in surprise and stands up. Following behind his heels is Mink as both of them dashes into the staff’s changing room, “what happen?”

 

“There’s no way I’m wearing that!!”

 

“What’s your problem? It’s cute.” Came Noiz’s reply.

 

In the room they saw a proud Clear with his sewing kit, Ren sitting on a stool and Koujaku trying to push Noiz away from him as the teen holds…. A large mascot head.

 

A mascot head of a green bunny with weird, shaped eyes, swollen nose and a droopy tongue.

 

“Cute?! That’s creepy as hell and whoever heard of a green bunny head?” Koujaku moves back his head from being forced to wear the newly done mascot head.

 

“You’ll wear this white lab coat and bunny head as the mascot of our café next week. I followed the cute design of the dog. Big eyes, long tongue and soft fur. This plan to regain our customers back will be a success.”

 

Noiz calmly explains, “for white day we go for cute animal theme and bunny rabbits are useful to attract the girls’ attention. Gas Mask sew the mask just like I instructed, I almost want to wear it myself.”

 

“This is not some kind of Easter bunny event, idiot! Girls like cute animals but this mascot head and lab coat? It’ll be like some haunted hospital game!” Koujaku disagrees then turn to Clear.

 

“Hey, can’t you modify this to something cuter? Like a bird?”

 

Noiz rolls his eyes, “if you wear a chicken head mascot then we’ll no longer be seen as a café but a fast food restaurant specialised in grilled chicken wings or something. Though I like pizza better. Besides, he can’t make a new one. We already used up all the materials and Styrofoam.”

 

Clear looks almost apologetic, “I’m sorry Koujaku-san. I would love to sew and make a cute jelly fish hat but Noiz-san said if we go for jelly fishes, new customers might confuse us as a seafood restaurant.”

 

“Exactly.” Noiz has that familiar smug look on his face as he pushes the mascot head into Koujaku’s hands.

 

“Start wearing this, there’s a large mirror there where you can start practising cute poses. Girls and older ladies likes to take selfies to post online. You don’t have to say any cute lines, just play along with the customers.”

 

Koujaku grumbles, “Why does it have to be me again? What about my delivery job?”

 

“Because you have the perfect height and know how to act stupid in order to charm the ladies. Gas Mask already created the mask, I thought up the great idea and we’re already understaffed so we can’t rely on those two there.” Noiz turn to Aoba and Mink.

 

“Don’t worry Koujaku-san! Mink-san has a driving license and he can take care of your delivery duties during White Day!” Clear assures him though the brunette still looks annoyed. Personally Koujaku believe this is just an elaborate ploy by Noiz to make fun of him.

 

“Fine, for Mizuki’s sake I’ll take over this mascot job.” He sighs and starts wearing the mascot head, “…..the inside of this thing stinks of pizza.”

 

Aoba laughs then picks up Ren in his arms, “so Noiz’s plan was to have our own Chiral mascot. Good idea! I’m sure Mizuki won’t look so stressed from now on--- w-what is it, Clear? ”

 

Clear has been staring at Aoba since he entered the changing room.

 

“Master, you look different… like…. you look prettier than this morning!”

 

Aoba blushes when all eyes are on him. Except for Mink who still stood beside him. Belatedly Aoba tries to cover with his hands the new hair clip, necklace and bangle that Mink decorated him with. But it was a useless act because just like Clear’s words, Aoba looks twice attractive than he already is. Not to mention his blush from the almost kiss just now!

 

“What are those you’re wearing? Did Clara came again with Yoshie-san for tea party?”

 

Koujaku’s muffled voice can be heard from inside the mask. Sometimes the tea party involves costumes and make up. Only Aoba and his pet dog has the patience to deal with those girls.

 

 

“N-no… they’re from Mink.” Aoba shyly look up to his side at the stoic man beside him, “he’s going to sell these along with Clear’s new recipes!”

 

Clear clap his hands together excitedly, “wonderful! Then you should continue wearing them, Master! It’ll help attract our customers’ attention when you serve the cakes and tea!”

 

Noiz rolls his eyes, he refrains from reminding them that all waiters and staff shouldn’t wear too much accessories for hygiene purpose but then seeing Aoba’s happy smile made him unable to voice his protest. Besides, he’s not done with Koujaku yet, he’s going to design the most stupid shoes for the old guy to wear during White Day and embarrass himself!

 

“Damn it, I can’t breathe in this thing! And why are the eye holes too small? Your design sucks, brat!” Koujaku shouts and pull the bunny head off.

 

Noiz stubbornly pushes the head back onto Koujaku’s shoulder, “my design is perfect. It’s you whose too blind to see, what’s with that stupid hair style anyway?”

 

“Why you little….” Koujaku growls.

 

Clear panics and approaches the two from the side, “you two, please don’t fight!”

 

While the three adults in the cramped room fight, Aoba was about to step in until he feels someone grabs his wrist.

 

“M-Mink…?”

 

The craftsman silently pulls Aoba out the room and close the door behind them, “our coffee will get cold. Let’s finish the sandwiches that you made… and…”

 

Aoba’s heart skips a beat again, “and…?”

 

Mink bends down and press his lips against Aoba’s parted ones, “I’ll teach you how to craft bracelets to sell over the counter.”

 

The youth was so surprise that he almost forgot to breathe! Once he got over his shock and realization over what Mink just did, Aoba excitedly nods with a smile, “Okay!”

 

Happily, he hugs Mink’s arm as they go back to the work table, both of them smiling at each other at their newly discovered relationship. They’re going to rescue Chiral Café with Noiz’s mascot plan and Mink’s craft sale! Aoba’s so glad he found work here for not only can he be independent, he also found the love of his life!

 

\-----

\---------------

\---------------------------

 

END?

**Author's Note:**

> In the end the story became a MinAo shoujo doki doki kisu kisu moment oneshot instead of actually rescuing Mizuki's AU Chiral Cafe operation. I'm not sorry. /slapped


End file.
